


If these walls could talk

by Maura_Moo



Category: mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Smut, Voyeurism, blowjob, daaddy kink, handjob, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maura_Moo/pseuds/Maura_Moo
Summary: It was common to find Meredith curled up under Mark’s desk when he would record. His smell and voice was a constant calm for the young, anxiety-ridden women. She’d often sit with her legs crossed and a book settled against her thighs, though she’d rather there was something else there.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	If these walls could talk

**Author's Note:**

> Bite my neck and call me your angel.

It was common to find Meredith curled up under Mark’s desk when he would record. His smell and voice was a constant calm for the young, anxiety-ridden women. She’d often sit with her legs crossed and a book settled against her thighs, though she’d rather there was something else there. The world around her could collapse in on its very foundations and she would do nothing more than turn a page. The door to the padded room opened and closed with a click and she looked up, tilting her head to the side. She tried hard to identify the tune that he hummed carefully under his breath. It takes her a few seconds to pinpoint it form a recent advert that played on repeat during one of their late-night binge sessions. 

“Why are you humming that?” she asked closing her book over her finger as so not to lose her page, “I just got that song out my head” playfully she frowned at Marks low chuckle, quickly she ducks herself back into her book before he caught the quick blush that arose from her cheeks. “Also why no pants?” she asked voice just as gentle as ever. 

He chuckled, taking his normal place in front of her after kneeling and pressing a quick kiss against her lips. “Pants are overrated.” she shakes her as she ducks back under the desk, settling with her templed pressed against the fabric of his chair. There are a few beats of silence before Mark starts talking to the camera and the sounds of the game.

Meri, because she’s a bright girl with wonderful ideas, has an idea. It’s too tempting not to at least try. Mark is literally crotch height. If nothing else it’ll scare the shit out of him and she’ll at least get a laugh. A phantom hand appears from under the desk and reaches for Mark’s boxer flap, just for a brief second before she yanks it back, tucking her hands once again around the book that sits, open on her lap. The picture of pure innocence. 

As soon as she makes contact with Mark’s crotch, he bounces about a foot in the air and makes a most unmanly yelping sound. “I’M FINE !” He yells, certainly not at all fine. Meri giggles pleased with herself. Mark peers under the desk at the little gremlin he calls a girlfriend and frowns. Meri smiles sunnily at him and waves a little, he just raises an eyebrow and flicks his eyes back to the screen. Only to die again. With a grumble and a drawn-out sigh, he starts again drumming his fingers against the keys with more furious pressure. 

She raises her hand again, this time laying it tentatively on his hip, picking at the elastic of his waistband. He coughed, shifting position either to shrug her hand away or move it lower. They made eye contact and she grinned nodding curtly. He replied back with a flash of a flirtatious smile, it stays there only for a second or two before he focuses back on the game at hand. 

She takes in the little peculiarities of his face; the little collection of scars that litter his neck to the way the corners of his lips twitched with unspoken words. Green eyes shifted carefully over from him to the camera, light still blinking. She suppressed a giggle as she laced her fingers into the elastic, brushing against his soft skin. 

She felt him flinch “no! Go to the left!” He mumbled voice trembling as he gave her instructions hiding them between his normal commentary. He raised himself, giving her full access to slide off his boxers and do whatever her mind wanted. She knew that she shouldn’t be doing this, she knew just how much punishment she would get, either from Mark himself or the backlash if anybody found out. Still, she wanted to do it. She saw it as revenge for humming that stupid song that stuck in her head. 

With a forceful tug, she removed his boxers casting them aside, watching as they landed just shy of the other end of the room. He sat, shy and bare in front of her and she rocked to rest on her knees as she looked him over, she wouldn’t be picked up by the camera. With a lusty giggle, she pulled his chair close, flinching at the sound of plastic scratching against the wood. Her hands roamed against his toned thighs squeezing and pinching at sweet spots. His voice faltered and a low groan slipped effortlessly into the air. He quickly recovered from his slip up, bouncing back to the commentary. Once her hand had found and gave attention to each of his soft spots, she sat back, allowing him some room so the desk wasn’t pressing into his stomach. A strangled hum pushed past his lips as he took in slow gulps of breath between his exasperated words. She was getting to him and they both knew it. 

Her fingers wrapped slowly around his shaft and she felt him shift suddenly, feet digging into the ground. Mark felt his heart skip and his cheeks slowly begin to fill with blood. He should end the video here but he hadn’t uploaded for a while, his fans deserve some new content. Meredith would get distracted soon enough and he could gently ease her back to the last at hand.

Adrenaline pulsed through his bloodstream, lacing with his pleasure as he moved his way closer to the edge of the chair. “Just move already!” He growled, furiously smashing one of the keys under his fingers. He knew he had to hide his demands to stop people from getting suspicious. With a squeak of surprise, Meredith removed her hand. 

She slid her tongue across her palm and took a deep breath. Her fingers latched onto him once again, this time slicker and warmer. His hips bucked at the feeling moving Meredith’s hand in a jerking motion, grip slightly tighter on the shaft. Mark bit down on the inside of his cheek at the feeling. Thoughts raced through his mind; just how he was going to punish her for this, how long he’d leave her tight up against the bedposts or how many times would he pound into her before he allowed her to release. He couldn’t keep back the sly smirk that slipped effortlessly on to his lips. “This is so bad to me!” He cried out at his computer screen “why are you playing up so suddenly! You were always so well behaved” 

Meredith heard the lust slowly creeping into his voice. He couldn’t hold back any longer. He needed release after being hard for so long. “You know what happens if you misbehave.” His tone was low and lustfully mad, he was running out of ways to hide what was happening just out of view. The anger that spiked in his desire-dripped declarations made the young women whimper internally as she began to slowly move her way down the length of his dick. 

She lingered at his tip, thumbing it gently as she listened to the way his words slurred together. Desire pulsed through him, quickening his breathing. With a low chuckle, Meredith abandoned the idea of circling his tip and went back to running her cupped hand down his length. She started in a painfully slow pace, lingering at certain points and giggling to herself as the scratching of the mouse against the top became messy. Mark cursed under her breath, locking eyes with the computer as his character fell to his death. He didn’t care about the collection of pixels at the moment, his mind was fogging with ecstasy. “Go! Faster you lit-” he cut himself off with a groan, balling his hands into a fist. 

She continued her slow pace for a while before she slowly began to pick up speed. She kept pumping, keeping the rhythm of a heartbeat. After a few beats, she pulled her hand away and went back to rubbing his tip in little circles. Slowly she shifted position again and placed both hands on his thighs. 

Meredith knelt in front of Mark, lustful eyes scanning over her handiwork. She could just leave him like this and go back on her book; leave Mark slumped back and dazed, fumbling over his words like a horny teenager but she wanted to be able to walk. So leaving him was not an option. She pressed her lips carefully to the inside of his thigh with a gentle kiss. 

He slumped back against his chair, spreading his legs to give Meredith more room to work. He had long since lost his patience with the game and so he closed his eyes sighing as she slowly wrapped her lips around him. Being unable to hold back anymore he allowed a moan to slip past his chewed lips. It was only for a few seconds before he sat straight again, slowly sliding himself nearly fully out of Meredith’s mouth. He continued playing the game. He could edit out the silence. If he so desired. 

A hand searched slowly under the desk and wrapped itself in her hair, forcing her to suck lower. She smiled and obliged, tongue rubbing and lapping against the pre-cum that collected at the tip. She worked silently, listening to the way he groaned and whimpered and swore purposely screwing up his gaming so it didn’t look out of the ordinary. 

She loved the way his fingers tugged at her hair, pulling and tugging as she went deeper, sucking harder. She couldn’t help but fall in love with the way that he moaned and slumped back in his hair, hands resting behind his head as she pleasured him. Mark tried hard to keep playing the game but with one hand and a brain focused solely on reaching his peak, it was a lot harder than what he wanted to admit. 

It didn’t take long for the tension to spread through his body and pulse into every inch of his body. Muscles tightened and veins bulge in his arms as he threw his head back. Marks mind went blank, all that there was in his world at this moment was the warm, wet feeling of Meredith’s mouth and the forceful rush of dopamine throughout his body. 

“That’s it! I’m done! I-this has-” he cried out, eyes rolling back before closing. His body trembled with the force of his orgasm before everything just stopped. He didn’t bother with his outro. He just leaned up and pushed the chair away from the desk. With languid eyes and red cheeks, Mark smiled as meri sits as innocent as she can be, licking at her bottom lip. Eyes cast down to the book once again. 

With a breathy chuckle, Mark reaches out and pinches her chin between his thumb and forefinger. The smirk that dominates his face makes Meredith gulp. “You’re so cute”

“It was revenge” she whispered tilting her head downwards to take his thumb in her mouth. 

“Well, revenge deserves punishment” With a light lusty chuckle, he pulled his thumb out of her mouth and patted his leg. Meri nodded softly and crawled to sit on his lap. 

“We’re gonna stay here and you’re gonna sit back and watch just what you did to me” 

“Yes daddy”


End file.
